


Pathetic

by EuphyAsphy



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Ginoza is my life, Hurt No Comfort, I don't know how to write a happy ending, I don't know how to write a proper ending, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphyAsphy/pseuds/EuphyAsphy
Summary: Kougami Shinya taught him to how love.That’s all he needed.It’s a sad thought that he didn’t taught Ginoza how to let go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write long stories and I can't write endings. Help?

Ginoza never felt so pathetic.

 

_It hurts._

He had found himself staring at the empty room, where he and the man he loved resided, where it reminds him of an ethereal warmth that he began to yearn for, where he wanted to remove memories that held his heart captive.

Of the scent of cigarettes, the sight of smoke, the color of ember. Of words of reassurance, of promises, of loud heart beats. Of entwined fingers and tangled legs, to sweat stained skin and passionate kisses.

He had fallen to the point where it cripples him. But, he couldn’t care less.

Kougami Shinya thought him to how love.

That’s all he needed.

It’s a sad thought that he didn’t thought Ginoza how to let go.

 

_He’s gone._

 “I’m tired.” Ginoza breathes out, “I don’t know what to do anymore…”

 

_He chose her._

Akane Tsunemori was everything he wasn’t.

Maybe that’s the reason why he left him.

She’s idealistic, naïve at most cases.

But, she’s someone who could keep up with his former beloved. Often sharing the same insights, the same ideas. Enthusiastic and eager to make things work, where their conversations become sweet nothings and whispered confessions.

She read his thoughts like it was an open book.

It was something Ginoza could never do.

 

_It’s all my fault._

 

It’s painful to say that he’s still stuck in those moments, unable to move on.

Maybe, it’s inevitable.

After all, Ginoza did nothing but was antagonize Kougami when his betrayal came, when his psycho pass deteriorated. It wasn’t his intent, but he couldn’t retain his composure, his anger and his hatred became something of substance that he couldn’t throw away.

But, he continued love him despite this.

A concoction of stupidity and being irrational.

His words and actions spoke too loudly enough to incite fights, of things that shouldn’t have been said, of incessant noises in his head, of formed bruises from unintentional punches, of self-inflicted wounds.

Their break-up was something inevitable.

 

_Just forget him._

 “What am I doing?” He asks himself, finally stripping himself away from his stupor, “This is just…”

 

_Pathetic._

 

 


End file.
